


Battle Cry [Video]

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Cry by Beth Crowley, Day 3: Angst/Soft, F/M, Fanart, ObiTine Week 2020, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: A small recording I put together with my phone, the somewhat mediocre acoustics in my bathroom (bc I couldn't crash the chorus classroom before the end of the school year thx COVID), and my limited technical know how.  Sung by me, but art is not mine and I did not compose it.  Credits & watermarks in video.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798852





	Battle Cry [Video]

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JS0yqpWivPxdEBzXj8C_B5SK8wtOiu01/view?usp=sharing


End file.
